The inventive subject matter disclosed herein relates to a foldable carrying case. The foldable carrying case may be used for any use for which a carrying case is used, such as a lunch box, picnic basket, sample case, etc. The carrying case can convert easily from a plane configuration to a container configuration, and vice versa.
Carrying cases, such as lunch boxes, are widely used and typically include a container with a handle for carrying one's lunch from home to school or work. Originally these carrying cases were manufactured entirely of steel. Later on lunch boxes were made of plastics.
Conventional lunch boxes, however, have several disadvantages. For example, the use of vinyl lunch boxes caused health concerns because they contained dangerously high levels of lead. Additionally, plastic lunch boxes are not durable and are difficult to clean because dirt may get trapped. For example, inner vinyl layers tear easily thereby exposing the inner layers of the lunch box and allowing mold to grow at the inner layers of the box. Moreover, they create an environment wherein sandwiches may get soggy. Additionally, lunches boxes that are made of soft materials do not protect the food from being squished.
Many carrying cases have been developed that are foldable or collapsible and various types of lunch boxes are known in the prior art. One example of a foldable lunch box is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,468, which discloses a lunch box having metal panels that are pivotally connected with hinges. The lunch box is so constructed that the walls may be folded to the set up position to contain the lunch, and may be folded to a collapsed position so as to be flat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,760 discloses a folding box formed by a container member and a separate cover having a handle and locking means consisting of a pair of arms having latching hooks. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,611, describing a sheet metal lunch box folding into a practically flat and solid body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,669 discloses a folding lunch box whereof the box is collapsible and the cover may be slid onto the collapsed device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,144 discloses a foldable lunch box that forms a small flat package and a permanently attached cover. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,272 discloses a collapsible lunch box with spring biased walls.
However, none of these prior attempts describes a one-piece foldable carrying case providing the durability, versatility, and hygienic advantages of the inventive subject matter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carrying case that provides these advantages and that converts easily from a plane configuration to a container configuration, and vice versa.